


Dream Journey

by Andromeda_Schwarz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Growling, Heat Kink, Loss of Virginity, Magic Sensitivity, Overstimulation, Slight Choking, Smut, Teasing, Voice Kink, dom grillby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda_Schwarz/pseuds/Andromeda_Schwarz
Summary: You were going to have to look for work if you wanted to be responsible and reasonable about surviving in the world after college. So out you went to search for work, but to sadly come up with nothing by the end of the day, tired and weary but still determined you continue but a Restaurant catches your eye, you had no idea your night would end likethis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am sincerely proud of this work, it came to me in a dream and I just couldn't get it out of my head, though this should've been out way sooner than it has, I've just been tied up, finally had the time to really sit down and write it and I seriously love how this came out. I do love Grillby oh so much! 
> 
> Edit: Accidentally uploaded this twice, if you saw that don't worry I fixed it! 
> 
> Follow me on my Tumblr!
> 
> cryosintiger.tumblr.com

It was a good idea to go to college you had thought, it would be worth it, you thought. Though things were much harder than you had originally presumed. Of course, it was, it was logical that things were that way, though you tried to be more optimistic with this choice, though it seemed this was the wrong thing to be optimistic about. As being in college showed to be quite difficult with astronomically ridiculous prices for textbooks and projects within classes demanding more of your money, and you didn't even go out at all! You were a shut-in and spent most of the time in your dorm room, which conveniently you were fortunate enough to have to yourself after your roommate failed to show up on the day of move-in. You waited weeks but it seemed that you were just alone.

 

You were thrilled, scared of that fact you might have to room with someone but being away from home allowed you to have a quieter place to study without the distracting noise of your family members and their constant need to ask you for things when you needed to study, it was a consistent problem in High school and you sure as hell didn't need that shit in College.

 

Though as the years passed on and you approached your Senior year of College, you were realizing more and more you should probably get some money in your pocket before you graduated to get a head start of things in case something went way south. Plus, with the worsening economy it seemed that Colleges were adamant on raising prices on everything, and if you wanted to stay _in_ College you needed to get a job. Though the thought of doing so whilst being in school scared you. College required a lot of your time to Study, as you were quite a bit behind when you entered and still struggled to catch up to this day in this big school. Despite all the scholarships you got for doing well in High school, this school was a different league. 

 

So, the anxiety of thinking of just how _difficult_ it was going to be to manage a schedule terrified you to the core. But it was something you had to do, plenty of other people had done it so you could do it too, right?

 

You sure hoped so.

 

Though with how this economy was, finding jobs was relatively difficult, so you would have to take whatever was out there. You couldn’t really be picky about it with how things were, and looking online for any office work had failed so it meant you had to do this the hard way, by pounding the pavement.

 

You tried to pretty yourself up a bit but just resulted for letting your hair down and wearing some casual business wear. Whatever job you could find, you should still treat it with respect and dress up for it. Though nobody could pay you to wear make-up like how plenty of other women did, it took way too long and felt too weird on your skin for you to become comfortable with.

 

So, the long day begins of you searching for a job…

 

It had been _all day_

 

It was late into the night, it probably was around 11 or possibly midnight. The city looked nice during this time, the cool air helped you to relax and eventually get the energy to keep going. Though you could use a bit of a pick me up.

 

And there in the distance, you saw it, _Grillby’s_ in a beautiful cursive in Neon glowing a brilliant orange. You followed the light like a Moth to the Flame, and to your surprise and relief, there was a Help wanted sign out, though you had nowhere near the energy to interview anymore. You still needed a drink, though.

 

Stepping inside you were almost blinded by the light and overwhelmed with the heat, though the place was empty, most bars stayed packed until the early morning, so this was a bit of a shock. Though you could see the bartender tidying up the place, maybe he was closing early?

 

"Ah, a customer, what would you like?" You jumped a little at the soft warm, slightly accented voice that spoke to you. You don't know how you didn't notice this at first, but the being cleaning the table was a monster, not that this bothered you, in fact, this interested you. Monsters were such a unique bunch all in different shapes and sizes and forms. It was always nice to see one, and this one was pleasing to the eye.

 

He’s a Flame Elemental, you had seen one not too long ago and was mesmerized by their flames and the lovely shade of color that glowed. It was hard to concentrate when they were around, due to the human tendency to be fascinated with anything fire related. Though to see one working in a bar was quite alarming and a little nerve-wracking. How did he not cause the place to go into flames?

 

"Excuse me, miss?" He was much closer than you remembered! How did he get so close? You had to look up to see his face, he was dressed in a pressed bartender's outfit with a pair of glasses where his eyes would presumably be. Though you couldn't tell if he actually had eyes behind them. He also seemed to be in shape, judging from his form, strong arms and a broad wide chest and powerful legs, not like those Steroid junkies you often saw in bodybuilding competitions but a modest and pleasant build.

 

Though you had to stop your admiring before he thought you were brain dead or something. “O-Oh, I’m sorry…I…can I get an apple cider, if you serve them?” You asked shyly, you didn’t know how to feel after being caught just staring at someone like that, it must’ve felt awkward to him. He only nodded though and moved behind his counter to seemingly prepare the drink.

 

You moved up to sit at the Bar and took in the place, it was big, and the floor seemed to sparkle with how clean it was, there were vending machines and plenty of tables, where you would eat more than likely. It was very beautiful.

 

You heard the clink of the glass as he placed it in front of you. It caused you to jump noticeably and he took note of it. But didn't say much, you mumbled small thanks and began to sip on the pleasant cider, it was a soothing scent and made your mouth tingle with something you weren’t too sure of. It wasn’t _unpleasant_ but if felt like there was something in it. You held the glass in front of you examining the drink and a low chuckle startled you to the point of almost making you drop it, some sloshing on your hand regrettably.

 

“Oh, I apologize for startling you, but you were staring at it so intensely it was quite amusing.” You let out a small huff and pouted at him, to which he let out another small laugh. “It has magic in it, so it might feel a bit weird.” You only gaped at him and looked back to the drink.

 

“It’s not weird just…new? It kind of causes this tingly effect…it’s kind of nice.” You smiled and downed more of the drink, it was warming and very calming in fact. So much so it shocked you, it was almost as if you were drinking medication meant to calm you, but it was just the magic in it, you idly wondered if he had adjusted the magic in it to calm you since you were so jumpy before.

 

“Do you feel better miss? You were quite jumpy when you entered here.” You gave a small nod in agreement, you weren’t too good around people, but this flame elemental seemed alright. He is a very pleasant man and his nature didn’t make you too jumpy. Actually, what is his name?

 

“Yes, I do feel a lot calmer now, thank you…may I ask what is your name?" What seemed akin to a smirk dressed his features and you felt yourself flushing with embarrassment, he probably thought that you would assume his name was Grillby from the sign outside, but you didn't want to jump to conclusions and just assume that he was the owner.

 

“My name is Grillby, and may I ask yours?” you smiled a little and told him your name, it seemed like a game of getting to know each other, bouncing questions back and forth. He seemed to realize it too as he pulled out a wine glass and poured himself a pleasant pink glowing drink and took a small sip.

 

“May I also ask you why you are walking around so late?” You gave a coy smile as you continued your drink, you were enjoying yourself, it felt nice to unwind after a long day of searching for work. You haven’t felt this confident in talking to someone in a long while. There was just something so soothing about talking to him that allowed you to relax, as well as the drink he gave you.

 

“Nah ah, that’s not how this works now does it, I get to ask you another question don’t I?” He let out another deep but also airy chuckle and nodded. You were curious about how he exactly worked and how his flames didn’t blow up the bar. You wondered if that was rude to ask but you were feeling bold.

 

“How do your flames _not_ blow up the entire bar? Alcohol is flammable." You took another sip of your cider and squeaked when something hot grabbed your wrist, you could feel your heart beating sporadically as the fear of getting burnt went high in your mind, but it was only for a split second as realization dawned on you that you weren't burning. You slowly lifted your gaze from your arm to his face and blushed at the amused and devious smirk that was on his face. 

 

"As you can see…my flames cannot burn unless I will them to, they are of magic origin and not of the same makeup as the flames you know on the surface.” He was rubbing his thumb over your wrist soothingly and it was relaxing you gradually, though he could probably feel how wildly your heart was beating through the pulse of your wrist. You could see how he seemed to enjoy this.

“Your heart is beating quite fast…” He cooed at you and it seemed to only make it worse. Because of his proximity, you were really starting to take in just how attractive he is, the stunning build, the soothing and deep accented voice, his lovely style of dress with the buttons undone at the top of his shirt that seemed to be straining due to the ‘muscle’ of his broad chest, _oh god_ how had you not noticed that before.

 

“I-is, that a question or a statement…?” You laughed light-heartily, looking off to the side not able to take the pressure of looking at him for much longer. He was in control right now and you kind of liked that but didn’t know how to handle it either, you didn’t think your day would end like this.

 

“It’s a _fact_.” You gasped as your chin was grasped a little tightly by strong fingers turned you back to face him, you sucked in a deep breath at how close he was, his heat overwhelming and his light mesmerizing. Looking up close it seemed as if his face had some form of molded lips that you could kiss…and that he may of want to kiss you.

 

You both were breathing heavily, his warm breath ghosting over your face pleasantly, lulling you into a comfort. He leaned forward and his lips grazed yours gently and you jolted at the shock you felt, he apparently felt the same and moved his palm to the back of your neck and gently pressed you forward, kissing you softly, testing the waters it seemed. When you didn't relent he pressed again, his tongue pushing past your lips and you welcomed him, you both not too hungry but obviously enjoying the moment.

 

He was so very gentle with you and it made your heart beat ever faster, his hand moving to the front of your neck and thumb against your pulse feeling is throb under the pressure, a small whimper leaving you when he increased the strength of his grip, the sensation shockingly pleasant. A rumble of approval making its way up his throat, your body relented in response allowing him to completely dominate your mouth. He took this opening and his kiss became hungry and ravishing as your mind reeled from the sensation.

 

The magic of his tongue was causing your body to heat up to uncontrollable levels and you felt your hands clenching too hard against the glass of your drink. When he finally let up you were left in a daze, drooling dripping from your lips and your eyes dilated, he peppered a few kisses against your cheek and you shivered under his touches. He was reveling in your sensitivity to him. He finally gave you a chance to breathe a bit pulling away from your face but leaving his hand on your throat, constantly feeling for your heartbeat.

 

“Oh my, that is quite the lovely expression…” His voice was a little raw with his lust and it caused your body to quake even further with your arousal.

 

“O-oh…that’s not good, wait here while I go get some supplies.” Huh? What was he talking about, you felt fine, more than fine you felt _wonderful_ after that breath-taking kiss and you wanted more. It wasn't until you felt something cooling against your hand after he had stepped away from you, that you had realized what he was talking about.

 

Your grip must have been so tight on the glass that it cracked, there was blood seeping onto the counter, though you were so off on your high from him you couldn’t even feel the pain, though you were rather glad for this as it looked pretty painful. Who would've known that magic was such an excellent painkiller as well?

 

“Alright, please give me your hand, stars that must be painful…” He set his med-kit down as he gently grasped your hand gently prying the small shards of glass that had got stuck within your palm with tweezers.

 

“Actually…I can’t feel a thing!” You smiled dopily at him and you could see a blue dusting of his flames across his cheeks, a bluer flame meant that it was hotter, so was he blushing? That’s really quite cute.

 

“I…er, don’t know if that’s good or bad for humans…” He seemed amused and uneasy as he took care to clean your wound thoroughly, you couldn’t even feel the sting of the alcohol on it.

 

“I think it’s um…your magic, I still feel pretty tingly after you kissed me…” You shyly glanced up at him and he gave you a smug look.

 

“Well, I am rather good at what I do, but I have also noticed that you are… _very responsive_ to me..." You only nodded as he wrapped some gauze around your hand, the wound wasn’t bad at all, but it was too misplaced and scattered to be covered with a bandage without it falling off often. He seemed to be really good at nursing people despite being a monster…maybe he was just very hospitable.

 

“There…now…would you like to continue where we left off?” You could hear something akin to a purr coming from him, you had no ideas monster could be so…instinctual is how you would put it? You were weak to him and his charm. Your body slacked forwards towards him and you nodded. His smile was full of childish glee as he leaned over the bar and lifted you up into his strong arms. You squeaked as he pressed you close to him and he began walking towards a door in the back that led to another unseen area of the building, you were greeted with a pretty lavish looking staircase with a beautiful chandelier and marble floor leading to an upstairs area.

 

Effortlessly, he carried you up the stairs into what you can easily assume was his residence. It was a comfy apartment, with black seemingly being the main theme of things, it made sense, he was a Flame elemental and he probably wished to retain heat.

 

You were shaken from your thoughts as you were dropped onto his roomy bed, and he took the window of confusion to climb over you and roam his hands over your body. You shivered and bite your lip in response as your body arched into his touch seeking more of his warmth and magic. It just felt so _damn_ good!

 

“You are just so _damn_ responsive to my magic, that face you make is irresistible,” he was growling in approval as he leaned forward to nip constantly at your neck, leaving redden marks from the heat and pressure, how did he even have teeth? Or was that something else? You didn’t have much time to ponder it as he increased the pressure of his bite seemingly sinking into your skin. Your hands clawed at the sheets, balling them up as you tried to keep your composure but it was a lost cause.

 

“Keep biting your lip and watch what happens.” You almost wanted to do it to test him. But you didn’t have to force it, it was unintentional as you were trying to keep in your shameful noises. You could feel how his hands glided over your skin like warmed silk. He removed your shirt and lifted your bra up, not bothering to remove, probably too excited to go through the trouble of dealing with it.

 

You couldn't hold the noise back as his tongue, almost tentacle-like in nature wrapped around your nipple and his other hand pulled and tugged roughly at the other, the pain was a pleasing addition to the act, something you had no idea you were into. Your back bowed sharply trying to press against his form, and you were getting quite irritated that he was still clothed.

 

“My that was quite the sound…” He nipped you again and you were caught off guard as a porn star-like moan left your lips and you slapped your hands over your mouth in shame. _God_ , how could that noise come out of you? That was so embarrassing!

 

“Eep!” Your eyes widened as Grillby slammed your arms above your head with one hand. Glaring down at you with a stern look that had you shivering.

 

"Don't you dare hide those noises from me." You only nodded, unable to really respond as your brain seemed to fry under his command. His hand glided down your stomach and popped the button of your jeans and pulled them off you along with your panties. You have only reminded yourself again of how naked you were compared to him, you wanted to see him!

 

“Grillby…! Take your clothes off I want to see you!” You whined and he jolted at the lilt in your voice, he only nodded slightly before he let you go to unbutton the rest of his shirt, shrugging it off his shoulders and pulling his pants down, he probably didn’t wish to bother will pulling them off.  You kept your arms above your head, still silently under his command, it felt good to be told what to do and relent some control.

 

You admired his body as the flames made beautiful swirls along his form, you could stare at him all day and not get tired. He was stunningly beautiful but you didn’t feel like you were allowed to touch him so you just admired him from your position on the bed.

 

“You certainly like what you see…” He kissed his way up your thighs and slowly brought his face to your core, you could really feel how wet you were because of his heat. You shuddered as he allowed his breath to ghost over your lips and his tongue slithered around before striking gold and attacking your clitoris. You couldn’t help it and grabbed his head as he indulged himself in eating you out. You knew you must’ve been making a shameful expression, you could feel the drool slipping from your mouth and how your eyes rolled back at the consistent buzzing his magical tongue was giving you. Fuck were you going to cum already?

 

“F-fuck! Haaah! Grillby I’m gonna cum holy shit that feels so good!” You were a mess, practically crying at the intense pleasure he was giving you. Then he slipped away pulling up and slipping his member from its restraints. It was long and girthy, it twitched as Grillby watched how you were shaking from his treatment. He stroked himself lazily before leaning over you and lining himself up.

 

“Stars you’re beautiful…that face you’re making for me is absolutely wonderful…” You whimpered as he pressed himself into you gently. You loved how he stretched you and how warm he was, and how his precum made your insides seem to flutter around him even more. He grunted with restrained effort as he gave you time to adjust.

 

“Please Grillby _move_." You begged him and he wasted no time in pulling out and pressing in gently, you gave him a pout as he was treating you like fiberglass and you promptly bucked your hips towards him, a choking sound leaving him as he tried to calm his self.

 

"Alright, I get it…do not expect me to stop now!" That was the first time you heard his voice rise higher than a calm tone all night, he let out an animalistic like growl as he grabbed you by your ass and held you up with his own strength as he drilled into you allowing gravity and his own strength to put in most of the work, the power behind his thrusts had you reeling, and screaming with pleasure as your eyes rolled back seeing only white and feeling only him.

 

“Hah! Fuck! Oh, god that feels so fucking good!” You were a mess, tears and cheeks coming down as you became a mess right in front of him. You heard him chuckle as he only seemed to speed up. You weren’t going to be able to stay conscious if he kept up with this intense pace.

 

“Hah…Grillby is just fine… _hnngh fuck_.” You let out a long moan in approval at hearing him curse, his voice was so fucking sexy, everything literally was and your body was fully his right now as he used it to race towards his own release, your arms wrapped around him tightly, your fingernails digging into his flames, white hot streaks resulting from you desperately holding him to have something weighing you down as you felt your mind leaving you, _dear lord he was fucking you stupid_.

 

You choked on your own saliva a little as you felt yourself beginning to the most powerful orgasm you had in your life, the magic probably aided with that a great deal. “F-fuck Gri- _fuck_ oh god oh god oh god I’m gonna die holy _shit_ it’s t-to good Grillby!” You could feel him laughing and moaning along with you as you screamed your release, squirting over his pelvis a little as a slight sizzling sound reached your ears, though you couldn’t hear it too well as there was a dull ringing greeting you, god had you hurt your own ears with your screaming? Just how loud were you?

 

“ _FUCK!”_ You wailed as you felt him grow bigger within you and released, still bouncing you good and hard on his cock as he spurted ropes of his hot cum within you, the feeling was so fucking pleasant but it was a bit too much as you were already a shuddering pile of goo from your orgasm and his cum kept that feeling going. You slumped and fell back on his mattress with a thud as his grip weakened on you after he finally finished releasing. Both of you panting trying to catch your breath, you could hardly see anything with how absolutely blinding your orgasm was, fuck it still felt like it was going because of his cum. You knew you felt your body having small spasms as you moaned at the sensation.

 

You heard the bed creak as he got up, you had no idea where he was going but you hoped he'd at least let you stay the night, you couldn't even walk you were pretty sure judging from just how much you were trembling. You were constantly biting your lip as the pleasure just wouldn't stop. God, he had fucked you nice and good, it was pretty nice for the first time, was your first time always to be that good? You had heard it was bad for most.

 

“Stars you are still shaking…are you alright?” Grillby had a bottle of water in his hand, you didn’t think that he’d ever touch the stuff considering he was a flame, but maybe he just thought you really needed it.

 

“Y-yeah…I am more than alright for sure.” You clutched the sheets against and your toes curled as another wave went through you and he only smiled at you. He stepped towards the bed and lifted you up gently, careful not to put too much pressure on your skin as you were quite sensitive to him, he uncapped the bottle and lifted it to your lips and you greedily drunk the water, feeling kind of silly for not being able to do it yourself. Water dripped down your body but very quickly evaporated due to him being so close to you.

 

“There we go…” you hummed contently as you leaned against him, he was just so damn soothing you couldn’t help it, you’d probably think in the morning of how clingy you were probably being but right now you just wanted to relax.

 

“C-can…I stay over? I can’t uh…really walk right now…” You yawned not realizing how tired you were, you finally felt the pleasure beginning to dull and was genuinely a bit happy for that, you wouldn’t be able to sleep if that kept going.

 

“Ah ah, isn’t it my turn to ask a question?” He smirked at you and you blushed, you remembered your little game that had started this and only nodded in response.

 

“Again, I ask, why are you walking around so late?” He tilted his head at you, genuinely curious as to why you had been out so late, it is kind of dangerous for a woman to be out so late at night, he was probably concerned for your wellbeing and wondering if you were essentially very careless or not.

 

"I…was looking for a job?" you blushed and smiled sheepishly at him and the look he gave you made you burst into laughter as he pressed a palm to his face and groaned disappointingly, looking off to the side in what seemed like embarrassment.

 

“Well...this is quite the conundrum isn’t it…?”

 


End file.
